ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Steel
Max Steel is a 2016 Superhero Film based on the character Max Steel. The film is set to release on October 2016. Plot In 1996, Extraterrestials known as Ultralinks invaded Earth. In response to the attack, the Government founded N-Tek, leaded by Francis McGrath. He became, along with N-Tek, a primary resource of stopping the invasion. McGrath and N-Tek forced the Ultralinks away. Eventually, Francis settled down and had a family. Three years later, he was shot and killed by Miles Dreed, the CEO of THI. Dreed soon became missing, as most believe. In 2016, Max McGrath, son of Francis McGrath, is living a normal life in Copper Canyon. One day at school, his good friend Kirby is being Beaten up by some bully. Max attempts to stop the Bully and in the process, makes the others try to kill him. Max attempts to escape and are pursued by his new enemies. Max gets dragged in to an Abandoned Factory, where a machine seems to suck something out of Max. An explosion occurs soon after. Max wakes up in an N-Tek facility. N-Tek is now being led by Forge Ferris, who reveals himself to be Max's uncle. He tells Max that his life is not what he thinks. Forge reveals that Max's body has been generating TURBO Energy, one of the most powerful energies in the universe. It can be harnessed to create destructive weapons, and Max's TURBO Energy is needed. Max refuses to give, but Forge eventually convinces him by telling him about the "Secret War" going on. There are still some Ultralinks on Earth who are trying to take out a complicated Shield System. The Shield protects Earth from any Ultralink Invasions or Invasions of any kind. Opon hearing this, Max realizes that these weapons could help prevent another Invasion and accepts. During the process, the extractor overloads and releases an ultralink known as Steel. He bonds with Max, creating a suit that protects him from the blast. The new suit allows Max to change the overall structure of his body at will, allowing him to change into many forms, or modes, of himself. Such modes include Strength, Flight, Scuba and Accuracy. Forge suggests that Max be battle trained, as an Ultralink Invasion will come soon. Max spend the nest 5 months training, giving him the strength of what an Army can do. One day, Max is hanging out with Sydney, his girlfriend, at THI. He suddenly gets a call from Forge, who asks him to come to N-Tek immediately. Someone is spying on Max, who says to Dreed that he has the girl. Max rushes over to N-Tek in his new suit and Forge tells him that the Ultralinks will attack the final Generator in less than an hour. Max goes over to a Volcano, where the generator is being held. After jumping out of a plane at 445 MPH and creating an explosion that knocks out Water Elementor, he proceeds to the generator. Dreed is trying to shut down the shield for the room that houses the generator and is trying to crack the code while Fire Elementor stands guard. Max Steel and Fire Elementor fight in the volcano. When Max gains the upper hand, Dreed knocks him unconcious. As more N-Tek Soldiers arrive, Dreed and Water Elementor engage in a fight with the soldiers while Toxxon and Fire Elementor try to take out a shield generator. Toxxon and Fire Elementor are led on a wild goose chase, but The Mega-Ultralinks succeed in destroying the generator. Meanwhile, Jason Naught, the new CEO of THI, kidnapps Sydney. The mega-ultralinks hold Max captive and puts him in a cell next to Sydney's. Meanwhile, the N-Tek team on the ground finds out that the Ultralinks will arrive in 13 hours. They evacuate Copper Canyon and set up defenses. the mega-ultralinks take Max and Sydney are forced outside to the ultralinks arrive and that nothing can stop them. With the help of N-Tek, Sydney and Max escape the Mega-Ultralinks but are pursued by Dreed. Max tells Sydney to run away while he deals with the Mega-Ultralinks. The two succeed in knocking out 3 of the Mega-ultralinks but Toxxon duals Max in a brawl. Max escapes and goes for the Ultralink command ship, which has a shield only ultralinks can penatrate. Category:Movies Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:2016 Category:Max Steel